Russian mornigns
by YuriyIvanov
Summary: A look into the life of the Russian bladers in the early morning, and they every day life. The rating may go up.


They never needed an alarm, really it had just become a habit to get up this early. Every morning would go more or less the same way. When the numbers on the phone showed 5 am they would start moving in the bed, taking just a moment to lay there, feeling the warmth of the covers and the others body against their own before the red haired boy would push the covers off first.

Messy red hair and his lack of clothing were the only things that showed he had just been asleep together. Ice blue eyes was sharp and cold as ever as he would leave the bedroom and close the bathroom door behind him as he would start getting ready. It was almost like when they were living in the abbey, but unlike back then, he took his time, taking a long shower to clean his white skin and wash his red hair before getting dried off and taking his time to look over the scars that were slowly healing up, becoming pale and white, almost impossible to see on his skin. After he was clean and dry he would start on his hair, depending on the day he would brush it out before putting it up in a ponytail or if they had to go somewhere as a team, style it into the two horns that had become the signature look for the Russian blader. It took no more than half an hour to get ready, which was long for him as he used to be able to shower and style his hair in less than 10 minutes, but he did not have to anymore. It was not Boris who was waiting on the other side of the door, but Bryan, it was not the first 3 hours training he was getting ready for, but instead breakfast with his lover.

Tala looked at the mirror again, running a hand over the red hair and pushing the bangs out of his face before leaving, the towel still wrapped around his hips as he went into the bedroom again, bed now empty and made, the sound of the radio and water boiling coming from the kitchen before the door to the bathroom closed telling him that Bryan had taken it to get himself ready. A soft smile pulled at his lips before he picked out his outfit of the day. It was just a normal day, breakfast then some calling around to make sure everything was ready for the upcoming tournament, then out to get some shopping done and meeting with Kai for lunch, practice with the team and then dinner with the team before he would take a couple of hours alone to plan out how they would take on the championship. At some point when it had become late enough or Bryan would get tired of waiting around, he would get pulled out somewhere to do unholy things that would have their teammates complaining if they did it at home.

He got dressed while going over his plan for the day, leaving the bedroom in time to see his lover coming from the bathroom only dressed in a towel, water running down his hard toned chest, following the lines of his muscles as it dripped from his short gray hair. The Wolf took a moment to just watch him, Bryan's stormy eyes looking out in the empty space, telling Tala that his lover was thinking and had not noticed him. He could have stayed there, just watching the Falcon for hours, but he had yet to sit down and drink his morning tea and nothing, not even looking at and loving his boyfriend, got done before he had his silent morning tea.

Bryan pushed the covers off himself shortly after Tala had left, taking a moment to watch the Wolf's backside as he exited, hips slightly bruised from last night but not showing any signs of being in pain other than a silent sigh when he had gotten up and a sharp inhale of air. A smile formed on his lips as he got out of bed, it took a lot to make the Wolf show any sign of being in pain, and even if he did not like to cause his captain pain, it still was satisfying to be able to make him limp a bit after a rough night in their room, or wherever they now ended up doing it.

Bryan pulled on a pair of sweatpants before going to the kitchen and starting on his own routine. Turning on the radio and finding a station that was not playing some shitty pop music, he started to cook up the team's breakfast. It was not like he was the best cook, far from it, but he was the best at breakfast and the only one who was awake enough to cook anything. It was a natural thing in their home, they all had their own things they did in the morning and during the day. They never planned who did what when they moved in, they never said that Bryan should cook breakfast or that Spencer should cook and keep clean, nor did they say that Tala would stand for the money and keep everything in order and make sure all the boring shit got done or that Ian should be the one that fixed everything that broke, something that happened a lot in the Russian home. No it had just been how it was, they did not need a plan for it or to tell the others to do it, it just happened naturally.

Bryan pushed the button, turning on the coffee maker just in time for Spencer to come into the room, hair a mess and still in his sleeping gear. A small nod was all the two exchanged as Bryan began to cook. Eggs bacon and ham for himself and Spencer, toast for Ian with two eggs and for Tala a cup of tea and a knife to cut out the fruit the red haired blader would want. It had been like that since they got the chance to eat what they wanted, himself and spencer took the chance to fill their plates with meat as much as possible, Ian just ate what he got but liked his sweets a lot more than they did and Tala had changed so he mostly ate food that was as fresh and, as he said it, as "clean" as possible, leaving out anything that had been cooked beforehand or was readymade. It always made it a bit hard to cook for them, but in the end they all just ate what they got, having been forced to eat the same bland food in the abbey day after day anything that was not made up in a lab was good.

When the coffee was ready he turned on the water, placing the food on the table as Ian arrived, pulling a bowl from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge before picking one of his sugary cereals. A short look from the two older bladeres did nothing to stop him as he sat down and pulled his bread closer to him to begin eating just as Bryan left, having heard the door to the bathroom open and close.

His shower did not take long, not caring much about what he looked like he only gave the mirror a quick glance just to see the red marks that were decorating his back making his already pale skin look even paler next to the angry red left by the wolfs nails.

He left the bathroom with water still dripping from his body, mind occupied thinking of their life. It had been 3 years, he and Tala was turning 17, Spencer already 18 and Ian had turned 16 the month before. When they got out of the abbey they had been told they could not live alone, that they had to go to a foster home and be looked after by adults because they were nothing but kids. It almost had the Falcon laughing just thinking about how those so called adults had paled as soon as Tala had stepped up, how his Wolf had made them small and had them shake as he told them just what would happen if anyone took they team apart before turning it around as only Tala could, by coming up with a simple but perfect solution to the so called problem. They would live by themselves and Dickenson would then call or come by once a month until Spencer turned 18 to make sure everything was going well, if everything was not as good as in a foster home, they would agree to go to one and he promised that his team would behave. Of course if anyone else then Tala Valkov had been the one to say it, to tell a group of adults that he would make sure that a group of unstable psychos with too many hormones would behave, no one would have believed them, but that was Tala, the only person who with one word could make the distractive force called Demolition boys stop and stand like soldiers and then send them to clean up what mess they had made.

Bryan made his way to the bedroom, pulling out a pair of jeans and whatever t-shirt was laying on top before getting dressed and going back to the kitchen. Ian, now only with his bread and a guilty look on his face, Spencer eating in silence and Tala, looking as flawless as only he could as he was cutting his apple into pieces before eating them. The hard look in his eyes softened just a bit as Bryan stepped in, making their team complete, taking the everlasting worry off their captain's shoulders. Bryan had seen it, whenever they were not all where Tala could see them, the wolf would get this hard look in his eyes, a worry for the small broken family that was the team, and it was only when he finally had all 4 together that the look would go away. He was always looking over them, always there to step in and make sure no real harm befell them.

Bryan took his place next to Tala, his hand just touching the wolf's cold pale fingers that were closed around the silly mug Ian had given him two months ago, a cartoon devil on it with red horns that looked an awful lot like the way Tala normally would style his hair. The wolf looked up, ice blue meeting storm gray for a moment, a silent word that never was spoken but did not have to be, passed between them before their gazes broke away and they went back to the tasks at hand. Bryan leaned over, picking up the rest of the egg bacon and ham before he started to eat, the feeling of the soft skin against his own fingers still sitting there. No words were needed. No one had to say it out loud, but they all knew it. This was their home, this was their happiness. Every silent morning in which they got to sit down, and just look at each other without anyone yelling, without someone telling them what to do, without someone controlling their lives, eating what they wanted, wearing what they liked, sitting in their own kitchen in their own place. This was freedom, they were finally free.


End file.
